


Beacon

by Eugeal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality can be a burden, but sometimes, even in the deepest darkness, there is a guiding light.<br/>A blue light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101756) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



How many times has the sun set on me? I can't count them no more than I could count the stars in the sky.  
I am immortal.  
I don't know how and I don't know why, the only thing I know is that Death will never dance with me.  
Those around me have a reserved last waltz with the Grim Reaper, but not me.  
It's so sad! You hardly get used to those familiar faces, then they grow old and decay gets them. They are dust and no more than dust in a time that looks just like a beat of my heart.  
In the beginning I used to cry for the ones I loved, then I learnt that it was easier not to love anymore.  
I'm often alone because I prefer solitude to sorrow, but it can be so depressing!  
There is no one like me on Earth.  
On Earth.  
I've seen a person who seems to live forever, just like me. Not a human being, but similar to us in appearances.  
I think he comes from the stars.  
I almost forgot my name, but he doesn't seem to have one either, his friends just call him the Doctor.  
I first met him when I was young and I just understood that I could not die. My parents, my brothers, my friends all went to Heaven and I could not, secluded forever on the living side.  
People called me a witch and I ran away in the woods, hoping to find Death and knowing that I wouldn't.  
I dropped to the ground, crying my heart out, when I saw a flashing blue light between the trees.  
A weird blue box came out of nowhere and a man stepped out of it.  
I thought he was a wizard and I wanted to ask him if he could give me the rest I longed for, but I was afraid and stood hidden behind a bush.  
When I saw his eyes I knew he was no wizard, but an immortal being, just like me. He was older though, so much older than me.  
I didn't reveal my presence, but I followed him because I wanted to learn how he could live day after day knowing he would never die.  
I longed to go away with him, but then I was too shy and he left before I could talk to him.  
Many years passed and I was fairly happy of my immortality: there were so many things to see and to learn and I danced through the centuries, constantly searching for new knowledge.  
I was alone, but it didn't matter at first because I was always busy, but it came a day when I was tired of running around the world and all the things I could learn looked old and boring.  
I stopped and I began to feel lonely.  
People around me fell in love, had a family and spent all their lives with the persons they loved.  
I tried to be like them, to fall in love.  
Men could spend all their life with me, but I couldn't. They were dead in a few years and the pain was too strong for my soul.  
Again, during a very sad period of my life, I saw the blue light.  
The name of the blue box was TARDIS, I learnt it that time.  
The Doctor was different in appearance, but I know he was the same person by the look of his eyes.  
Once again I didn't speak to him, but followed him in the shadows to find his secret.  
How could he be so cheerful when he was condemned to live forever?  
I didn't found it out that time and I still do not, but the blue light of the TARDIS became a comfort to me, a guiding star through my darkest times.  
When the world seemed to die around me, I knew the Doctor would not.  
I just have to wait and sometime he would appear in his blue box.  
He still doesn't know about me. I never revealed myself to him.  
I will do, sometimes, but I'm not in a hurry, I have all the time in the world.  
I really have it.  
As long as I am happy to look at him in secret, I will wait.  
And, knowing that at last he will fully understand me, waiting is pleasant.  
He gave me hope. He gave me dreams.  
That's how the Doctor changed my immortal life.


End file.
